bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Abbaddon
Abbaddon is one of the Greater Demons who is one of the lords of Hell and is known as the ruler of the Abyss. Upon discovering the shameful state Hell had fallen into in her absence, Abaddon began a crusade to take over Hell herself to remake the world as she saw fit—with herself as Queen of Hell, ruling over demons, angels, and humans alike. As part of her plan she had her few loyal demons pull the souls from innocent people to bring these souls to Hell to turn into demons. In an attempt to use Satan to trap the team, Abbaddon was killed by Mia. Powers and Abilities Abaddon was a celestial winged being of immense power and intelligence. After her fall from Heaven, she lost her connection with God but retained her angelic light and momentum. Although Abaddon is a black-winged demon, she is also a Knight of Hell and thus far more powerful than average demons. She displays some powers that are either rare or unique among even high-ranking demons. Abaddon single-handedly slaughtered a group of men elders with ease, despite their vast knowledge of magic. Despite Abaddon's power, she is vulnerable to some demonic weaknesses and is wary of angels, refusing to fight even one on her own. Abaddon's screams (or even presence) are able cause thunder and lightning to strike. *'Biokinesis:' Abbaddon caused Larry's eyes to bleed heavily and leave him permanently blind. She was also able to cause Gavin MacLeod's eyes to bleed heavily for a few minutes, but stopped before it could cause permanent damage. *'Immunity:' Abbaddon is unaffected by exorcism rites and is able to walk on consecrated ground. She even survived being stabbed with the demon-killing knife, though she still found it painful. She is more resistant to holy fire than demons such as Meg, who was paralyzed when thrown onto a ring of holy fire, whereas Abbaddon was completely engulfed in holy flames yet could still move. *'Supernatural Strength:' Like all demons when possessing a human's body, Abbaddon enhances her host's physical strength to supernatural level. Abbaddon has proven that she can overpower humans easily and she is much more physically stronger than normal demons. Abbaddon has the physical strength necessary to break a human's bones with only slight effort on Abbaddon's part. When holding a man in place by his neck, Abbaddon snapped it and killed him. She later broke another man's neck just by striking him, and killed a third man by thrusting her hand into his abdomen to wound him seriously enough that he died soon afterward. When her hands were removed from her vessel, she threatened to "stump" Rayne and Mia to death. She was able to physically overpower Mia in a fight and hold her in place before bodily throwing her away. *'Supernatural Speed:' Abbaddon can exceed the speed of light. *'Demonic Possession:' Abbaddon can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting, possessing, and controlling a human's body to be active on Earth; she does not need the human's permission to do this. *'Teleproprioception:' Even with a bullet carved with a devil's trap in her head, she could make her vessel's severed hand open the box it was in, move toward her, jump onto her body, and remove the bullet from her head. Abbaddon is able to keep her vessel from dying or decomposing while she possessing it, no matter how severe the injuries. *'Spell-Casting:' Abbaddon was able to travel through time to pursue Henry by replicating the effects of a blood sigil cast by Henry, despite her not being related to any of the Winchesters by blood. She later did the same to get Gavin MacLeod but did it using what was presumably Crowley's blood for the spell. *'Telekinesis:' Abbaddon has telekinetic abilities as she can move and throw people and objects with her mind, but her telekinetic powers are much more superior to normal demons. Abbaddon's telekinesis is so strong, that he can pin and paralyze humans to walls and he can kill and torment humans by causing his victims internal bleeding with just his mind. Without even looking at them, she threw Rayne and Mia into separate walls by raising a hand to both men. She later pinned Buffy to a wall with no visible hand movements and kept him pinned there without even raising a hand. *'Memory Extraction:' By inserting part of her essence into humans, Abbaddon can access their memories (even their subconscious memories) to see and hear what they saw and heard. She seems to be able to instantly locate the memories relevant to what she wants to know. When she uses this ability, the eyes of the person whose memories she is reading cloud into gray. She cannot use this ability when in a Devil's Trap. *'Electrokinesis:' Abbaddon can electrocute people and animals by touching them. *'Invulnerability:' Abbaddon cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weapons of method, , including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does she appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head, she laughed it off and declared it "a blast." She is also impervious to most weapons that can harm or repel demons like salt, holy water, and even exorcism. However, she finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immortality:' Abbaddon is an ancient demon who was made into a Knight of Hell by Lucifer prior to his first imprisonment, which was thousands of years ago. She has the potential to live forever unless killed. *'Insect Control:' Abbaddon is the creator and lord of the demonic locusts described in the Book of Revelations. *'Wish Granting:' Abbaddon can grant any human's wish and can even bring the dead back to life, but only if a deal is made. *'Supernatural Stamina:' Abbaddon is not subject to the needs that humans are. While decapitated and dismembered, she did not have access to food or water, yet did not die nor seemingly suffer any other consequence. When her body parts were reattached, Abbaddon reacted as though she were waking up from sleep; however, she does not require sleep. *'Teleportation:' Abbaddon can travel anywhere she wants by teleporting. She can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. She used this to flee in "Devil May Care" due to Oracle's presence nearby. It seems that she also used this to escape once she removed the devil's trap bullet from her head. *'Dreamwalking:' Abbaddon can enter a human's subconscious. *'Terrakinesis:' Abbaddon has the power to create seismic activity. She broke a devil's trap containing Crowley by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the church Crowley was in. She did this before even physically arriving at the church. *'Flight:' In her disembodied smoke state, Abbaddon can fly. *'Tactile Exorcism:' Abbaddon can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel. Weaknesses Despite being one of the Greater Demons, thus making her one of the oldest and most powerful demons in creation, Abbaddon possessed weaknesses common in all demons. Harming, Misleading or Trapping *'Devil's trap:' Abbaddon is unable to escape a devil's trap or use her powers when caught inside one. However, she was able to make her dismembered hand move to her and remove the devil's trap-engraved bullet in her skull so that she could regain full mobility and power. *'Angels:' Abbaddon is at the very least wary of angels. She fled when she learned that Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel had brought an angel with them as back-up, which suggests that Abbaddon believed that even a fallen angel would be able to defeat her. *'Holy fire:' Although it cannot kill her and she seems to be more resistant to it than lower-level demons, contact with holy fire is extremely painful to Abbaddon. When Sidney set her aflame with holy fire, she quickly exited her vessel and fled rather than continue enduring the agony it caused her. *'Holy Water:' Abbaddon finds contact with holy water very painful and can be temporarily incapacitated by it. *'Angel Blade:' Abbaddon is at least wary of angel blades. When Mia confronted her with one, she took the precaution of disarming Mia before she could use it on her. However, it is kind of unlikely that an Angel Blade can kill her. Banishing and Killing *'The Blades of the Original Angel:' Oracle's Angelic Blades are able to kill her. *'Death's Scythe:' Death's scythe can kill almost anything in existence. *'The Darkness:' As a primordial force, the Darkness could kill her. *'Archangels:' As the seven absolute light forms that predate The Universe, Archangels could annihilate all Greater Demons, including Abbaddon. *'Seraphim:' As the 13 absolute light forms that predate The Universe and helped God to defeat The Darkness, Seraphim, including Oracle, could annihilate all Greater Demons, including Abbaddon. *'God:' As the most powerful supernatural being in the universe, God can kill Abaddon. *'Death:' As the bringer of death, Death can kill Abbaddon. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Female Characters